A True Samurai
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Taylor's being mugged! Can Jackie rescue her in time? I know it's not much, but I do hope you enjoy it. TaylorxJackie.


_Hey! I'll try to be quick about the characters. The three thugs are from episode 4 of Rurouni Kenshin where they fought Sanosuke in the beginning; Goemon is from Lupin III; and Taylor & Jackie are on my profile page. I just wanted to do some kind of small hero story with Jackie and Taylor. I hope you like this!  
I don't own Lupin III, Ruruouni Kenshin, or any characters from the shows.  
Taylor is my adopted OC.  
Jackie is my OC. He belongs to me._

* * *

Chapter 1: Fairy Tale Or Nightmare?

It was a typical day: the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and everything seemed alright for little Taylor. She was walking down the street and admiring the clear, blue sky; but, as she was coming up to a fenced area, three men are watching at a distance...waiting for her to come. As soon as she was close enough and no one was around, the men snatched Taylor and threw her against the fence; she stood up to find 3 men in samurai-like clothing: One had a small ponytail and a sword, the second one had buckteeth like a rat, and the third thug looked strong and rough. Taylor was scared and completely helpless!

Taylor frightened as she looked at the men, "What do you want with me?"

Ponytail samurai acted a little smug, "Relax, we just want your money, not your life."

Rat Samurai smirked as he stepped forward, "We're poor and we just need a little cash to get us by for a while."

Big Samurai grinned evily at the girl, "So, just empty your pockets like a good little girl and we'll let you go, okay?"

She frantically searched her pockets, but found nothing.

Taylor was very nervous, "I'm s-sorry, but I don't have any money! Now, will you please let me go?" However, the men wasn't about to let her go so easily.

The big samurai took a couple steps toward her and displayed a sinister and threatening look.

Big Samurai sounded mad as he approached her, "I think you're lying, you little twerp! If you don't give us your money, then I'll just have to search for it. Now be still!"

Taylor was very scared, "No! Stay away! Leave me alone!"

Voice yelling in the distance, "HEY!"

Before the thugs could do anything to her, someone jumped up and landed in between them! It was Jackie, son of Goemon, to the rescue! Taylor was happy to see a friend coming to lend a hand. But, she was also afraid of what those thugs might do to him.

Taylor surprised to see her friend, "Jackie? What are you doing here?"

Jackie remained calm as he faced the thieves, "I came because I heard you in distress. I just can't understand why guys like these would pick on innocent people like you?"

Ponytail Samurai scoffed at the boy, "Huh! You're nothing but a little squirt! Why don't you run along and play while we get back to business?"

Rat Samurai joined in, "Yeah! Get lost, twerp!"

Then, their leader puts his arm out to make them stop.

The Big Samurai realized who the child was, "I know you...you're Goemons little brat. Am I right?"

Jackie nodded at the remark, "That's right. What of it?"

Big Samurai looked down at him, "You'll get hurt if you try to play samurai with us. So, why don't buzz off or something?"

Then, Jackie pulls out his sword and stared at the samurai with the eyes of a warrior.

Jackie sounded very serious, "There's no way I'm gonna stand aside and let you hurt my friend. If you want her, deal with me first." Taylor realized that he was serious about protecting his friends.

The big samurai just stared at the boy as he stood in a fighting stance as well.

Big Samurai groaned as he acted smug, "Okay, boy. If you don't get out of the way...then I'll grind your bones into dust! Guys, I'll deal with him myself!"

Ponytail & Rat Samurai agreed with their leader, "Gotcha!"

Jackie smirked as he was ready for battle, "Then, come and take your best shot! Taylor, you stay back!"

Taylor nodded as she sat against the fence, "R-Right! Go get 'im!"

Both boy and man just stared eye-to-eye in a distance; waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly, the big samurai ran towards Jackie, with a hidden dagger in his right hand! Thinking quickly, Jackie blocked the dagger with his sword and moved the dagger away. Then, he swung his sword from left to right, trying to get at least one good swing. As the man moved out of the way and Jackie catching his breath, he motioned his buddies to move in on Taylor. She was still against the fence, but not taking her eyes off the battle. The ponytail samurai snuck up besides her and grabbed her arm with full force; Taylor screamed as she tried to break free!

Ponytail Samurai laughed evily at Taylor, "Hahahahahaha! Gotcha brat! You're not going anywhere, now!"

Taylor scared from the situation, "Ahhhhh! Let go! Let me go! Jackie, help me!"

But, while Jackie turned and Taylor in trouble, the big samurai dashed towards him! Jackie couldn't move in time!

Big Samurai yelling at the boy, "I have you now, runt! TAKE THIS!"

He took out his dagger and dug deep into Jackies' shoulder! The boy fell and doubled over in pain as his shoulder started to bleed! Taylor couldn't believe her eyes!

Taylor shocked to see her friend hurt, "Jackie! Noooooo!"

She managed to break free from her captors and ran to her friends side.

Taylor worried about him, "Jackie! Are you okay? Can you get up?"

Jackie in pain from his attack, "Ughhh...no. I'm sorry Taylor." He thought he had failed his comrade and his father.

Taylor shook her head to the boy, "No. You did very well. Your dad would be proud of you."

The boy smiled, but it faded as soon as the men surrounded them. Jackie tried to pick up his sword, but he was in too much pain to move his shoulder. The big samurai took a couple steps towards him.

Big Samurai acted really smug, "You should've known better than to try and take on me, you little rodent. I think it's time I taught you and your little friend a thing or two about us!"

Both Taylor and Jackie just sat there and shook in fear. The situation seemed grim...or so they thought. All of a sudden, someone ran towards the samurais and stood, protectivley, in front of the children. It was...Goemon Ishikawa! He stood proud as the two felt a sigh of relief.

Goemon smiled softly at the children, "Are you two, alright?"

Jackie & Taylor nodded to the man, "Mm-hmm."

Goemon as he faced the attackers, "Just stay there for now. I'll deal with these ungrateful adversaries."

The three samurai looked at each other and then back Goemon, while laughing their heads off at the same time.

Rat samurai laughing at the samurai, "Hahahahahaha! Looks like it's daddy coming to save the babies! What a joke!"

Goemon acted calm and serious at the same time, "The only jokes around here are you three. You may think that you are samurai, but the way I see it you are nothing but a bunch of neighborhood bullies picking on innocent children. You three are a disgrace to the samurai tradition!"

Big Samurai was mad at the comment, "Oh yeah? Well, maybe we can show you how real samurais fight, huh? GET HIM!"

The men charged at Goemon with full speed...but they were no match for him. He punched the big samurai to his knees; one side-sweep kick finished off the rat samurai; and he knocked out the ponytail samurai with one punch. Thanks to years of martial arts training, it only took him 5 minutes to knock them down to the ground! The kids were just amazed by his skills; not to mention that Jackie has never seen his father fight hand-to-hand combat before. Goemon faced the samurai one last time.

Goemon faced the men with an angry look, "You're lucky I went easy on you and didn't even bother to use my sword. So I'll say this once, so listen carefully: Leave my son alone. If I ever see you even within an inch of him...I'll show no mercy next time. Got it?"

The 3 thugs had no choice but to agree.

Ponytail Samurai smiled nervously at the samurai, "S-Sure! No problem. Right guys?"

Rat Samurai nodded to his friend, "Oh yes! We won't bother him anymore!"

Big Samurai spoke in a scared tone, "C-Count on it!"

With that being said, Goemon took a step back and glared at the obviously scared men.

Goemon glared at the three cowards, "Now go. And never come back."

Without saying anything, the three samurai took off; never to be seen again. As soon as they were gone, Goemon turned his attention towards the children. That's when he noticed that Jackies' shoulder was bleeding.

Goemon concerned for his son, "What happened, son? Did they hurt you?"

Jackie nodded shamefully to his father, "Yes father. It's because I let my guard down during the battle. Forgive me, for I was not strong enough."

Taylor shook her head in disagreement, "No, it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten myself captured, none of this would've happened. I'm sorry."

Goemon smiled as he puts each hand on the childrens head.

Goemon smiled at the children, "Neither of you should take the blame for this. Jackie, I'm very proud of you for risking your life for a friend. You may need more training, but today you've shown me the heart of the warrior."

The boy felt glad that his father praised him for giving his best shot.

Goemon turned to the girl, "And Taylor, you have shown me your loyalty to my son. Even though you were afraid, you wanted to be there for Jackie. That is being true friend."

Taylor smiled greatly at the man, "Thank you, Goemon. And thank you Jackie...for saving my life. You're my hero."

She, then, gave a quick kiss on Jackies cheek. Jackie just blushed.

Jackie blushed at Taylor, "Well, umm...thanks Taylor. I-It was nothing."

Goemon chuckled at the kids, "Come on you two. Let's get home so we can fix Jackies wounds."

Taylor and Jackie nodded to Goemon, "Right!"

So, Goemon carried Jackie back to the treehouse where he and Taylor nursed his injuries. As soon as he recovered, Jackie went back to training and Taylor decided to join him. The two friends have never been closer. This may be the start of a new relationship...for future samurai and noble girl.

THE END


End file.
